Double O' Seven
Double O' Seven is an animated television show aired on The Best! Cartoons, and revolves around Micheal Williams, a rookie cop working for the Fort Pooda Police Department in the 1980's trying to clean up the city. The show is targeted towards young adults and is a parody of many crime or cold case shows as well as the James Bond ''franchise. The film's animation style is modeled after ''Batman: The Animated Series and the concept was developed after KM suggested a show taking place in Fort Pooda and to create another show taking place in the Foundry's bronze age. Premise After living a privileged life as a lazy cop in Elysium, Micheal Williams is relocated to Fort Pooda and disgusted by its filth. He finds it hard to adapt, but with his partner, Grant King, makes it a personal mission to obliterate crime and make Fort Pooda a great place. Characters Main *Micheal Williams: A rookie cop relocated to Fort Pooda, Micheal is probably the opposite of James Bond. He's a blond, nerdy, and privileged kid who has trouble with women and firearms and holding his alcohol. However, he is brave and stubborn. *Grant King: A dark, cigarette smoking cop with a troubled past, King has been working in Fort Pooda for years, and is disgusted by Williams' lack of skill and optimism. However, King grows to like Williams and will protect him at all costs. Villains *Dr. Hardy Nox: A psychologist who thinks of Pooda as "unclean" and wishes to do the world a favor by destroying the town and build a perfect society. *Ben Zenios: A large and bulky Korean terrorist who is an old friend of King. They've become frenemies over the years and have a large amount of respect for each other. *Le Knob: A french criminal who loans money to terrorists across the world. He's quite weak and relies on smarts and minions. Episodes Season 1 *Cry Another Day: Micheal Williams starts out his job in Fort Pooda with his partner Grant King. The two loathe each other but are forced to trust each other when they uncover a nefarious plot to blow up Fort Pooda by the evil Dr. Hardy Nox. *Hypothermia Case: Micheal finds a case file detailing a 1920s murder of a young woman. Convincing King to let Williams take a look at it, he soon finds himself wrapped up in a 60-year-old conspiracy. *Drinking Game: After Grant drunkenly challenges terrorist Ben Zenios to a drinking contest, where if Ben wins he will get a deal to get all of Grant's money and falls unconscious, Micheal has to take his place. *Casino Royally Sucking (At Poker): When the illegal extortionist Le Knob attempts to win a poker game to fund an illegal scheme, Micheal is sent to beat him in a game of Poker. One problem though, he has no idea how to play poker. Movie Adaptation TBA Video Games TBA Trivia TBA Category:Television series Category:Wario's Stuff Category:Animated series